


Fate

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Fate as a funny way of working out. Or how Ivy and Liam got a second chance together.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged watched 90201 and I love all the characters but Ivy was my favorite and I love the idea of her and Liam together, almost as much as I love the idea of her and Raj. Sadly, there is not enough love for these two, so I wrote this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 90210.

Liam woke up to the sound of roaring waves and he reached an arm out to find an empty bed and he sighed.

His wife was probably up. She was an early riser. There was nothing more that she loved to do than watch the sunrise. He, on the other hand, preferred to sleep in, cuddling with his wife whenever he was able to convince her to stay in bed with him.

He debated on getting up and making breakfast or having a lie in. Or he could join his wife in watching the sunrise. The third option sounded the most appealing especially since the kids had spent the night at Teddy's and Shane's because he and his wife had been busy and haven't had any alone time together in a few weeks.

He smiled and slid out of bed, and walked out the front door. He found his wife standing with her feet in the water, arms wrapped around herself as she stood waiting.

She wore a pair of his boxer shorts and white bralette with a pink shawl covering her up.

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hair to the wide so he could press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Hello, Beautiful."

She laughed but he could hear amusement and knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Hey, dude."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and they rocked side to side as they watched the sunrise.

It went from inky blue to a light orange and then yellow and the sky turned into a work of art.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered.

He tightened his arms around her.

"I've seen better."

She twisted around to look at him and Liam smiled cheekily at her.

"Oh really?"

"I'm looking at it right now."

He kissed her hard and she smiled into it, her hand cupping his jaw.

Then he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried into their house and threw her on the bed and she laughed as she bounced.

He crawled over her, hovering and she smiled slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

"I love you Liam Court."

"And I love you, Ivy Sullivan Court."

He brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Oh really? How is that dude?"

He got off her and laid down next to her and she turned to face him. He reached for her hand.

"Let's see. I have a roof over my head and a house located on the beach. I'm married to the best surfer I know, who is also the prettiest girl I know. I have two amazing kids. My very own bar where my best friends work with me. Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

He had been rubbing his hand over her ring finger. He had gotten her a ring but with her career as a surfer as an artist, she had been afraid of losing it. So they had their rings tattooed on them. She however still had the ring and she wore it whenever they had a premiere or a fancy outing, he on the other hand, always wore his.

Their relationship was unique, to say the least. They were both outcasts with good friends. He was the bad boy turned bar owner and she was the hippie surfer girl turned teacher.

Thier relationship started off rocky, at least the second time.  
____________________________________________________________________

Ivy didn't attend Liam's wedding to Annie. Because of two reasons. One, when she had left to chase after Diego, all her friends didn't take it too well. They through she was stupid to chase after someone she didn't know. And they were right, what they didn't know was that she was pregnant, four months pregnant to be exact. She panicked left town. She went to Hawaii, where her cousin took her in. She had her daughter and the two started their life. Then Liam came back into it.

And two, Liam and Annie never got married.

After the third proposal, Annie decided to finish her book tour and Liam went to work at his bar and on his acting career, when she came back, they began planning the wedding.

The wedding took place three years after the engagement because between Annie's book and Liam's acting, there was no overlap time.

The day they were supposed to get married Liam felt funny like something was about to go wrong.

Teddy said it was just nerves.

Liam didn't think so.

For starters, he came across a gift from Annie's dad. A set of kitchen knives and other silverware. He was not a superstitious person but he did not like the knives.

Second of all, he came across a picture of Ivy and Raj and he felt sad thinking about how madly in love his friends were and how his love for Annie paled in comparison. He also began to miss Ivy like crazy and couldn't help but wish she was there.

Third, Silver began to freak out because Annie's father had punched Ryan and Dixon was too drunk to walk Annie down the aisle.

Bad things come in threes.

When it came time for Annie to say "I do", she couldn't get the words out. She stood there for what felt like hours and then she shook her head and admitted in front of everyone that she couldn't marry him. She admitted to having an affair during her book tour.

Liam said nothing as everyone gasped.

All their friends were furious and he stood there stunned.

He was stunned to say that he felt relieved, he wasn't angry and hurt.

Annie then had run off and he was left with many guests.

Naomi took over quickly directing the guests to the reception hall so they could eat.

Debbie was furious at her daughter and left to chase after her while Ryan kept his son and Silver's baby occupied.

Meanwhile, Naomi and the others circled around him, supporting him.

They suggested that he get some air, leave Cali for a bit. Liam simply sat there letting it all wash over him.

Teddy and his husband, Shane offered to take over the bar and the surf shop and others jumped in for help. Navid offered to run the numbers and Dixon said he could take a break from recording to help out if need be.

He nodded.

He had no clue where to go. He and Annie were supposed to go to Paris but he didn't want to be anywhere near Europe, so Silver suggested an island.

"Hawaii! Puerto Rico! Bali! Somewhere where you can relax and surf."

So he agreed.  
_________________________________________________

That was how he found himself on a plane to Hawaii.

In Maui to be exact.

Where Ivy was.

It was by pure fate that he and Ivy had bumped into each other. He had wandered into her cousin's bar where she was working a shift since her cousin had to run out on an errand.

He had been pulling into the bar when Ivy was about to leave and he ended up backing his car rental into her jeep. Just like she had backed into his car the first time they met.

When she got out to give him a piece of her mind, the two froze when they saw each other.

Then Liam was scooping her up, hugging her tightly.

When he put her down, his hands grasping her elbows she looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Liam just stared at her. She even prettier than he remembered and he couldn't believe she was in front of him.

"Were you just leaving?" Idiot, he thought to himself.

She nodded.

"I have to go home."

"You got a boyfriend or husband waiting for you?"

He teased.

She stared at him and stepped away, shutting down. Liam tried to reach for her, to backtrack, but it was too late.

"Actually, my daughter is waiting for me."

She got back into her jeep and took off before he could even apologize.

He ran a hand through his hair.

God he messed up.

That night he called the gang.

They talked to him about how the business was going and how the press was having a field day with Annie. Finally, he interrupted them with a pressing question.

"Did you all know Ivy was in Hawaii?"

There was silence and then Naomi spoke.

"Ivy?"

"Did you know she was in Hawaii?"

The chorus of nos made him feel guilty. Ivy was one of them and they lost track of her.

"How is she?"

"Pissed at me."

He chuckled as he heard Naomi laugh and Dixon make a remark about how that was nothing new. Teddy said something about how it was normally the other way around.

"I may have dented the rental car."

"What?"

He heard Navid cry out and he heard Ade call out. "Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine, Ade. I dented the rental car when I backed the truck up into Ivy's."

"Just like how you two first met!"

Adrianna cooed and Silver giggled.

Namoi smiled into the phone.

"You know, maybe it's fate. Could be a sign."

He scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Navid shrugged.

"The girls may be right, you know if you weren't so hung up on Naomi at the time who knows where you two would have ended up."

"I'm cool with you two getting together. She might be the best match for you out of all the girls. And after my sister, you need someone more chill."

Dixon chimed in.

Liam rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell them about her daughter but he knew they would not stop with the idea of it being fate for him and Ivy. So he decided to end the call.

"Bye guys!"

"Tell Ivy we said hi!"

He laid down in bed and thought to himself.

How on earth was he supposed to find Ivy on an island?

He decided to stake out the bar the next day.

Ivy was going to slip through the cracks, not again.

Not if he had a say in it.

She was his friend.

She was also the girl who he hurt and the girl who fell in love hard and married too young.  
_____________________________________________________________

Ivy had to admit she admired Liam's determination.

She had told her cousin what had happened and her cousin had reported to her that Liam had shown up to the bar for two days in a row.

"Talk to him, Ives. I'll keep an eye on Mar."

She gave into her cousin's request, a part of her was curious, last she had heard Liam was supposed to be married, but he had no ring, no Annie attached to his side.

Liam was surprised to find Ivy when he showed up for the third morning in a row. She was leaning on her jeep and when she saw him she walked over to him.

She held out her hands for the keys and he gave them to her.

"Let's go."

She slid into the driver's seat of the rental and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where are we going? What are you doing Ives?"

"My cousin said you spent the last two days looking for me, which means you haven't seen the sights, so I'm taking you out for the day."

She slid the sunglasses on her hair over her eyes and flipped her hair. She rummaged through her purse and threw him some sunglasses.

He laughed and got into the car covering his eyes with the sunglasses.

Needless to say, they had a good time, catching up and everything. Ivy drove like she surfed, a perfect ten.

Liam was enchanted by everything Ivy showed him, but he was mostly enchanted with Ivy and the way she laughed an how the wind blew through her hair and the freckles on her shoulders.

As they got back to the bar, they hovered around the car, not wanting the night to end. They had seen the sights and talked about everything but why they were both in Hawaii.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Liam said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She pushed a strand of her behind her ear and bit her lip.

"I should get back and check on Mar."

"Oh."

He looked disappointed and she looked at her cellphone.

"Actually, I can stay for one drink."

He smiled and opened the door for her.

"After you."

They ordered a drink and some dinner and they finished their conversation from before.

He told her about Silver having a baby and how Ade and Navid were happily married. She expressed how happy she was to hear that Naomi and Max were dating again.

Maybe it was the dim lighting in the bar or the fact that they were sitting outside on the balcony, or maybe it was the few drinks they had, or maybe it was Liam's company, but something was making Ivy's head spin.

She was feeling hot under his gaze and she suddenly wished she had brought a sweater or something to cover up herself up. She shivered slightly, whether it was the cool ocean breeze or it was from Liam's gaze, she was not too sure.

Liam noticed Ivy shaking a bit and he stood up.

"Be right back."

He went to his car and came back with a hoodie.

"You were shivering."

She blushed and slid her arms into the huge garment.

Liam froze as she looked at him, hands wrapped around her beer bottle, fingers covered by the huge sleeves.

In his clothing, she looked young and he felt like they were back in West Bev, just two kids. Two friends, two friends who never really gave it a shot.

He thought back to what his friends said.

Maybe they were right. maybe this was fate, or luck or something. Maybe it was a do-over, a chance to see what they could be. He ignored the voice in his head that reminded him on Annie. He reminded that voice that Annie had cheated on him and how he was relieved not to marry her because he was pretty sure he had fallen out of love with her.

"So, Maui?"

She shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder and then her fingers tightened around the bottle.

"I needed to get away from West Bev, from everything. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. Everyone said going after Diego was a mistake and they were right, I found him. Asshole is married actually, turns out he is like twenty-four not twenty. Anyway, I needed to get away but I couldn't bear the thought of being too far from Cali or far from somewhere where I could surf. Hawaii seemed like the best option, plus my cousins live here."

"You found him?"

She nodded.

"His wife found me actually. She heard that I was looking for him. She confronted me and we fought, when she found out that he lied to me and cheated on her, she got super upset at him, she helped me find a way out of Mexico, and then she took the kids and went back to her parents."

Liam whistled.

"Your daughter? Is she..."

"She's Raj's. I found out I was pregnant after the funeral. Thought she was Diego's but then we did the test after she was born. "

He reached out a hand and covered her fingers with his own.

"That's amazing Ivy. That she's Raj, must have felt like..."

"Like he was watching over me? When I found out about her, I was so worried and upset. Raj is dead and I'm having his baby. I went on a trip to take pictures, drank a lot of alcohol, I put my unborn child in danger without knowing she was in danger. But when I found out, I stopped my bad habits and worked on being a good mother."

"You are an amazing mother, You raised her on your own, away from West Bev."

The hands stayed like that as they stared at each other until the sound of glasses breaking made them jump.

"I'm sorry but it's getting late and I want to kiss Mar good night before the sun comes up."

"Mar? Pretty name."

"It's Spanish for ocean."

"Fitting."

She giggled and stood up.

He stood up with her.

"Let me walk you back to your car. Will you be okay to drive?"

"She nodded. I only had three bottles. I should be fine. It's a short drive away. Will you be okay?"

"Hotel isn't that far and I drank the same amount as you."

He placed some money on the table and she was about to protest him paying when he shook his head.

"Naomi and the others are the ones financing this trip."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sensing a story."

"I'll tell you about it, some other time."

He opened her car door and close it once she got in.

"Can I see you tomorrow? Bring your daughter."

"Of course."

"Great! It's a date."

He kissed her cheek and stepped back grinning.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. She didn't date much because many guys ran once they learned that she had a young daughter.

She nodded mutely and Liam watched her drive away. Once she was in the distance he pumped his fist like an idiot.  
_________________________________________________

Once Liam got back to his hotel room, he called his friends.

They had been texting him like crazy!

Silver was the one who picked up.

"Guys it's Liam!"

"Who's there Silver? It's pretty late."

"Dixon, Teddy, and Shane are here."

The boys chimed in with their hellos.

"So Ivy? You two looked like a couple in that picture."

Earlier that day, they had taken many pictures and Ivy had agreed to let him post one of them to his social media. So when he posted the picture of the two of them, his phone went off like crazy.

Everyone had a say about the two of them. His fans wanted to know who she was- some of them were hoping for him and Annie to give it another go while others were shipping him and Ivy. Some recognized her as a famous surfer or as a photographer. His friends and brother were so happy to see her.

He smiled into the phone and felt like a fool.

The picture was one of the two of them looking at each other laughing, they had their sunglasses on their heads. A tourist had offered to take the picture of them and they had captioned it with Fun in the Sun.

"She took me around today, showed me the sights. We talked for a bit. Got a few drinks later in the evening."

"Did you get a second date?"

He sighed.

"It's not like that. I just ended my engagement with Annie!"

"Yeah, but admit it, you and my sister fell out of love a while back."

"Still. It's wrong. It's Ivy! It's sweet and pretty and stubborn and gorgeous Ivy. The girl whose heart I broke. The girl who you dated. The girl with a daughter who I'm meeting tomorrow, the daughter whose father is the love of her life who died of cancer. It's surfer Ivy, the prettiest girl I have ever seen. The girl who tonight made my hoodie look like it belongs on a runway."

There was a pause.

"What?" Liam was getting anxious by the silence.

"You realize you called Ivy pretty twice right?"

He groaned.

"This is a bad idea."

Silver laughed.

"Get some sleep, you got a date tomorrow with two pretty girls."

"Right."

He hung up and sighed.  
________________________________________________

Ivy ran a brush through her hair as she watched her daughter eat.

Mar was four years old with long dark hair and a smile that she inherited from her father's side. Her eyes and nose she got from her mother.

She had sent Liam the address and when he entered the house she felt the wind get knocked out of her.

He was in a pair of jeans and tank, in his hands he had some pretty flowers.

"Hey."

"Ivy."

She looked beautiful in her shorts and purple top. She was barefoot and he saw a hint of purple on her toes. Her hair was long and loose and he wanted to run his fingers through it to see if it was still as soft as he remembered.

But instead, he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a rose. She lifted it to her nose took in its scent.

She watched as Mar and Liam squared off, eyeing each other.

"Hey princess. You are as beautiful as your mother, only you got your daddy's smile."

"You knew my daddy?"

Liam nodded.

"He was the bravest person I ever met. A good friend and even better husband. He would have loved you so much."

Mar then threw her arms around him and tightened them around Liam. Ivy felt her heart tightened at the mention of Raj. She had told her daughter a few things about Raj but it hurt her to talk about Raj.

Liam gently untangled Mar's arm from around his neck and then handed her a little bag.

Mar opened it up and then she froze.

Ivy peered over he daughter shoulder to find a mini photo album.

Her daughter flipped through the pages and Ivy saw her and Raj.

One from their wedding. One of them laughing.

One of the whole group.

Her on Liam's back.

One of her and Naomi, her and Dixon. Her and Raj kissing.

Raj on the surfboard.

Raj waiting for her on the beach at the wedding.

Raj in his cancer beanie.

Raj in the hospital, early in the treatment phase. Her and Liam and Raj.

It was full of pictures of her life from West Bev, pictures of her family. Of Mar's family.

Ivy felt her eyes tear up and she spun around looking for her phone and sunglasses.

Ivy watched as Liam told Mar a bit about her father and the people in the photos, sharing funny stories and it was then that she realized that she had fallen for Liam again, and all it took was for him to back into her car, three days of him stalking her cousin's bar, one day of fun, and for him to call her daughter a princess and for him to tell her daughter all about her father.

He placed Mar one the ground and she ran to put the album in her room. He turned to look at Ivy who was looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

"Ivy?"

Then she rushed forward and he caught her by her waist and she kissed him, frantically.

He froze as his brain short-circuited and she pulled away but then he picked her up and placed her on the counter and kissed her. Ivy ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her.

"Gross! We eat there!"

They pulled away to find Ivy's cousin laughing.

They looked stunned and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry but umm Mar's waiting outside. You are lucky she didn't catch you."

He left and Ivy placed a hand on Liam's chest, pushing him away from her gently.

He backed away and she slid off the counter, her legs shakey.

"Ives."

"Annie."

He paused. Out of all the things he expects to hear, his former fiance's name was not one of them.

"What?"

"You and Annie are supposed to be married. I kissed a married man."

She backed away, heading towards the door.

"No Ivy!"

"Let's just go. Mar is looking forward to today."

Liam ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

He followed her to find Ivy buckling in her kid as her cousin loaded surfboards into the jeep along with a picnic basket.

They drove to Ivy's favorite place and the two put on smiles to fool Mar.

Ivy's heart broke as she saw how attached Mar was to Liam. She had begged to ride on his surfboard and he had ridden out with her sitting on his board, they didn't catch any waves but the look on her daughter's face made her heart break. Liam was really good with kids and she could see him chasing after little kids of his own, someday.

On the ride home, Mar knocked out and Ivy and Liam didn't know want to say to each other in the light of their kiss and feelings. There was no chatting kid making them keep up pretenses.

The drive was silent until Lima sighed.

"Ivy."

"Don't Liam, please." She choked out.

"Annie and I didn't get married."

She looked at him, braking the car suddenly.

"What?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

She sighed and pulled over and turned off the car, she stared out at the ocean.

"So like any moment now dude."

"Five days ago, I was supposed to be getting married. But it didn't feel right. When I came to the vows Annie couldn't say them and she broke down saying she couldn't do it and she told everyone that she had cheated on me. She left and last I heard she was in Paris, enjoying what is supposed to be our honeymoon. "

Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Liam, I am so sorry."

He held out a hand.

"Th funny thing was how I felt. I was angry that she cheated and hurt that she waited until our wedding to tell me but at the same time I was relieved. I wasn't in love with Annie the way I used to be. Those years apart when she was on tour made things hard and then we were always busy working and we tried to make it work but it wasn't meant to be, and I felt guilty about feeling relieved. "

Ivy reached a hand to touch his knee and he placed his hand over her and turned it over interlocking their fingers.

"Naomi and the others suggested I close up my bar and relax. They named a few places and Hawaii was the best place for me. They paid for the trip and call in every night to check up on me and then you, which is why they were so happy when I told them I found you. They called it fate.

She chuckled "Fate?"

She shook her head teasingly.

"They said it was fate since I backed my car into yours just like.."

"The day we first met, only I was the one who backed into you."

He nodded and she whistled.

"That seems like a lifetime. Another Ivy and other Liam."

"We were so young."

"So stupid."

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

He squeezed her hand.

"Listen, Ivy. I know this sounds crazy and I know we have only seen each other for like three days but I like you. A lot. But I don't want you to think you are rebound. The past days with you have been the happiest I been since the day Annie accepted my proposal. "

"Liam."

"Ivy. I like you and your daughter, I like your smile and your style. I like the way you laugh and the way you look in my hoodie. I like you. I like how relaxed are you and how..."

Ivy then kissed him, softly.

When she pulled away, she bit her lip.

"And I like you." She admitted softly.

She scooted over and he wrapped an arm around her and they watched the sunset.

Then they drove back to Ivy's cousin's place and Liam carried Mar to her room.

"I'll see you later?"

He nodded and she stepped forward to kiss him gently.

"Good night Liam."

Liam drove back to his room humming a tune.  
____________________________________

When he got back to his room he called the gang. Naomi picked up on his mood immediately.

"Oh my god! You two totally kissed!"

Ade shrieked and he heard the guys congratulate him.

He laughed and said "Yeah we did. It's crazy, it's only been three days but man."

"Told you it was fate."

He sighed.

"But it feels so fast, it's been three days, four if we count the day I backed into the car since Ivy and I saw each other again and now she's all I can think about. But I was supposed to marry Annie a few day ago and all I want is Ivy. I want to take it slow but I don't want to lose her, but my life is in West Bev."

"But Annie was a mistake and Ivy's in Maui." Ade pointed out.

"So talk to her. Don't give up yet. Fate brought you back together for a reason."

Liam said goodnight, Ade's words running through his mind.  
________________________________________________

Ivy was working the next day so Liam went see-sighting on his own, clearing his head in the process.

As he walked down the beach, he passed by a few stands when something caught his eye.

The girl looked up from her book at him.

"Aloha."

"Aloha."

"May I see that?"

He pointed to a necklace with a white gem.

She let him look at it and she frowned.

He looked at the other things and shook his head, then she popped up.

"May I offer you a suggestion?"

He nodded and then she pulled out a ring with a flat purple stone.

"It's purple sea glass, rare and beautiful. You don't find many."

"It's perfect."

"How much?"

She named a price and Liam nodded, giving her money.

She counted it out and turned to look at the man.

"You gave me to much!"

But he was already gone.

She smiled.

Whoever, he was giving that ring to was a lucky girl.

Liam decided not to tell his friends that he brought a ring. They would only worry that he was falling too hard, too fast, too soon, even though they were all rooting for him and Ivy.  
_______________________________________________________

The next day when he saw Ivy, they went to a luau. He watched as she and Mar appeared in front of him, flowers in their hair, matching pink leis and in summer dresses. Mar was wearing a blue dress and Ivy was wearing a purple dress.

Mar went running with the other kids and Liam and Ivy sat talking to other people.

But Ivy could tell Liam neede to talk to her alone so she excused them after a while.

They walked down the beach hand in hand.

"Talk to me."

"My vacation is almost over. I didn't want to leave the bar alone for a long time and I originally wrote down week. I know everyone wouldn't mind pitching in if I told them I wanted to stay longer but."

"But West Bev's your home."

She dropped his hand to look at him and he stepped forward cupping her face in his hands.

"It's your home too."

Ivy shook her head.

"My home is here."

"Ivy, you live with your cousin and you work part-time at a bar. If this was your home, you would have gotten your own place, you would have gotten a better job. You have the money for it."

"Liam."

"Come home with me? Come home, Ivy."

He begged her and she closed her eyes.

He was right West Bev was home but she was scared at how strong her feelings were for Liam. Was it a one week? How did she fall for him again in less than one week? This was real life, not some love story.

But she was tempted. So tempted to pack up and go home with him but she had responsibilities here.

"Liam."

"I can't. Not now."

Liam looked into her eyes and he saw the hesitation and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Whenever you are ready to come home, I'll be waiting."

They went back the luau determined to make the most of their time.

The night before Liam left he and Ivy were curled up on the beach.

"I'm going to miss you."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she snuggled back into his arms.

They watched the sunset and then they went back to Liam's.

Liam kissed Ivy and she pulled him onto the bed.

The next morning Liam woke up to find Ivy laying next to him, and knew that he wanted to wake up to her next to him again, possibly forever.

He brushed her hair out of her face and then finished packing up. By the time she woke up, he was ready to leave.

They went to the airport together, where she kissed him goodbye, tears in her eyes.

He cupped her face.

"Ivy, whenever you are ready to come home, I'll be waiting."

He kissed her again and then walked away.

She waited until she couldn't see him before she left the airport, tears in her eyes.  
_________________________________________________________

It had been a year since that trip, his friends had pumped him for information about Ivy but stopped when they saw how hurt he was.

He bought a house on the beach and on the weekends or whenever he wasn't working at the bar, he would work on his hose. His brother Charlie and his wife, Laura moved into the apartment over the bar. The two brothers were working on repairing their relationship and Liam was happy to see Laura again.

They were all at Namoi and Max's place for their weekly brunch.

Max and Namoi were being all romantic and Liam wouldn't be surprised if they announced they were going to get married again.

Ade and Navid were cooing over their son while Silver rocked her child and Teddy and Shane teased each other, rings flashing on their fingers. Dixon had an arm around his girlfriend Mia and Ethan ( who had moved back to West Bev eight months ago) was laughing as he bounced his son on his lap. His wife had passed away a year ago and the group had taken him in when he moved back.

Charlie and Laura were talking to Ethan and Naomi and Max about their wedding. The two had a small wedding at the courthouse but Naomi offered to throw them a party, since Laura's mom offered to foot the bill, since Laura was expecting a child.

He smiled sadly.

All they were missing was Annie and Ivy.

He frowned. Annie had come back a few months after he saw Ivy and begged him to take her back, she said she wanted him back and wanted to get married but he rejected her, she didn't take it to well and last he heard she was in London with her mother, Ryan, and Jack.

He wouldn't admit that he missed her, they all did, she was one of them.

He and Ivy had kept in touch but they never talked about her coming back to West Bev or about them.

He missed her the most and still was not over her.

"I'm going to get some water." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

When he got back, he noticed how quiet the room was.

He looked up and saw looks of shock on everyone's face as they looked towards the front door.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

And then froze as a little bullet came zipping toward him. He bent down and picked up the whizzing bullet, who went by the name of Mar.

"Mar?"

She giggled and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back and placed on her the ground and his eyes landed on Ivy.

She was wearing a light purple dress with a white flower in her hair. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Everyone was silent.

He simply stared at her and she licked her lips.

"Honey, I'm home."

The spell broke and everyone laughed and Liam took ten steps forward and Ivy did the same until they were right in front of each other.

"I'm home, dude."

Then he kissed her, not caring that her daughter was in the room. Not caring that their friends were in the room.

When they pulled away from each other, he smiled.

"Welcome home, Ivy.

"It's good to be home, dude."  
__________________________________________

He proposed six months later and they got married a year later, the purple ring he brought in Hawaii served as her wedding ring and she wore it fasten around her neck when she wasn't teaching because she was afraid she might lose it. Eventually, she got a ring tattooed on her finger.

He worked at the bar, whenever he wasn't acting and she worked at their high school as a teacher and the surf coach. She had told him that the reason she stayed in Hawaii was to finish her teaching degree and to make sure her feelings for Liam weren't fake.

Ivy was one of the best teachers in West Bev, many people said she was the female Ryan Matthews which made them both happy.

"Liam?"

He shook his head and looked at his wife.

"What were you thinking about?"

He kissed her nose.

"I was just thinking about how fate brought us together."

She laughed.

"Fate. Tricky thing. But we got it right in the end."

He kissed her again.

"I love you."

The phone then interrupted what would have been a good morning.

"It's Teddy. He and the others are on their way here for brunch."

Liam sighed and proceed to leave the bed and his wife, it as their turn for brunch.

As he went to shave he spotted something in the trash.

He froze and picked it out. And then came a cry.

Ivy who was in the kitchen, dressed in a blue sundress turned to find her husband looking at her, clutching something in his hand.

"Liam?"

"You are pregnant?"

She paused then smiled big and nodded.

"You are going to be a daddy again."

He rushed towards her and picked her up and placed her on the counter and kissed her.  
____________________________________________________

And that was how the others found them.

"Gross Mom! Gross Dad"

They broke away to find Mar covering her eyes. Mar had grown up to be a sassy ten-year-old. Their four-year-old daughter Fate was wriggling in Teddy's arms and the second she was placed down she was begging Ethan to pick her up, he was her favorite uncle after all.

Ivy and Liam blushed.

Ade, Silver, Naomi, and Laura look at them curiously.

Ivy's eyes were sparkling as she looked at her family.

"Navid, Dixon, how do you two feel about being godfathers?"

Everyone gasped and Dixon stuttered.

"Godfathers?"

She shrugged casually.

"Well, I figured who else to godfather my kids than the double trouble duo."

Then everyone was rushing to congratulate them and Liam wrapped an arm around Ivy's waist kissing her head.

She smiled.

She was home.

Liam smiled because well like he said earlier that day he was extremely lucky that fate has given him a second chance.


End file.
